


Pocket Size

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Maybe one where the reader shrinks because of a spell? Gabe puts her in his pocket and adorableness ensues?Warnings: Fluff





	Pocket Size

“Turn magnitudinem ranarum. Mus nunc per magnitudinem. Ego autem interfecit tunc iuraverunt!” The witch screamed out at you as a last resort before you fired your weapon, watching as she fell to the ground in a heap. Once you made sure she was down, you yelled in triumph to your partner, who was somewhere in this moldy house.   
Taking a step forward, you suddenly felt dizzy. The place seemed to spin and get larger. “Gabriel!” You yelled out in panic, letting your arms go out wide to balance yourself. “Something’s wrong.” Your voice was smaller, higher pitched.  
“Y/N?” You heard the thunderous steps of your partner coming closer. “Where are you?”   
It wasn’t until you tried to wave your hand that you noticed it didn’t even reach the bookcase nearby. Falling flat on your butt, you found the ground much closer than before as everything was else seemed gigantic. “Oh boy.” You saw Gabriel inspect the dead body, turning to your general direction. “Over here!” You waved your hands frantically, praying he could hear you or see your tiny body. “Gabriel!”   
He took two steps forward. “Is that–heh.” He chuckled, squatting down to look at you better. “Just had to go take care of the witch yourself, huh?” He smirked.  
You crossed your arms with a frown. “Where were you mister?”  
“What was that?” He cupped his ear, angling it towards you. “Kinda quiet like a mouse.”  
“I will–” You stomped forward.  
“What?” Gabriel snickered. “Gonna hurt me? I’d love to see you try, but…” He held out a hand for you to climb on. “...we got other things to do.”  
You paused, glaring at his hand for a moment. “I don’t like this.” You stared up at him before climbing onto his palm. “Why can’t you fix me? You know, just snap those fingers of yours.”  
“Wish I could cupcake, but I don’t know the spell and it’s probably temporary.”  
“Probably?!” You glared up at him.  
“Yeah, now hold on tight, little grasshopper.” Gabriel slowly stood up, making sure you stayed on his hand. You kept towards the center with your arms wrapped around his thumb to steady yourself. “I got an idea.” Before you could ask what it was you were dumped into his front pocket.   
“Uff!” Maroon fabric filled your vision as you struggled to right yourself. “Hey!” Poking your head out, you collided your fist against his chest.  
Gabriel didn’t even notice the strike as he started gathering supplies and heading back to the car. “You should be fine there for now.” You let out a huff at his words, watching from his pocket as he got into the car.   
“Can you even drive a car?” You gulped, praying to God that your car would be alright.  
“Guess we’ll find out.” Gabriel joked, earning him another hit that he didn’t feel.  
It turns out he did know how to drive or at least he gave himself the ability. The world seemed more vast and new from your smaller point of view. Sunlight heated you up quickly and with the added body warmth from Gabriel you asked that the air be turned on. Gabriel seemed to be taking your condition pretty well. Of course he had to add in a couple jokes in there. Along with debating if he should use the same spell on the Winchesters.  
A couple hours later and Gabriel sat in a diner with you remaining out of sight in his pocket. He ordered himself a sundae with extra chocolate sauce. “Sure you don’t want some?”  
“How am I supposed to eat it?” You hissed, peeking from the pocket. Most of the other patrons were busy with other things to notice a tiny human.   
Suddenly, Gabriel gripped your shirt with two fingers and placed you on the table. You shot him a look at you fixed your shirt. “Here.” He scooped up a little with his spoon and held it at a reasonable height for you. “Don’t got any doll spoons around.”  
“Ha ha.”   
“Hey, at least your clothes shrank with you.” Gabriel poked you with a finger, but it felt more like a hard push.  
“If you want some, eat some. You should count yourself lucky. I don’t share often.”  
You tried to think of something clever to say, but instead you gave in and moved the spoon closer. It was hard to eat, but you managed. You felt ice cream sticking to your face and could hear Gabriel failing to suppress his laughter. “Hand me a napkin?” You held out a hand.   
“Sure.” Gabriel bit his lower lip as he rubbed a napkin over your face. The texture felt rough and thick at this smaller size. “All better.” The gold-eyed angel crumpled the napkin once he was done.   
“When does this exactly wear off?” You combed back your hair.  
“Not sure. In the meantime, let’s have some fun.” You were scooped up again and plopped into his pocket with little argument. You didn’t have a chance to stand up before you were jostled by his walking.   
Apparently fun was going to a toy store. After some time Gabriel convinced you to get into one of the remote controlled convertible toy cars. At first your hands clutched the plastic steering wheel as you raced up and down the aisles, but then you decided to just go with it. You embraced your tiny form as you raised your hands up like you were on a rollercoaster.   
From there you boxed with a toy figure that Gabriel made come to life. It was an interesting experience for sure, though not as cool as going into the lego city that was on display. The least fun was when Gabriel wanted to test if Nerf foam bullets hurt when you were a small size. The answer was yes.  
The two of you stayed at the toy store until closing. During the car ride back to the hotel you rested on Gabriel’s shoulder, gripping his hair. “I’m hungry.”   
“Want me to make you a tiny dinner like those Facebook videos? You know, the tiny bacon and stuff.” Gabriel joked as he pulled into a hotel parking lot.  
“That’d be fun to watch.”  
“Set you up with some doll furniture to sit on.” He added with a light chuckle.  
“Don’t push it.” You yanked some of his hair.  
“Okay, okay, little devil on my shoulder.”  
“Oh, I’m the devil?”   
“Yep. I’m the angel.” He pointed his thumb at himself as he walked over to the lobby counter. “So, one bed then? Or one and a half?”   
You opened your mouth to throw an insult his way, but instead you felt the world spin again. Only this time things appeared to become their normal size as your body grew. When everything was normal again you noticed that you were sitting on top of Gabriel.  
“Warn a guy, would ya?” He huffed out, pushing you off of him.  
“Sorry.” You stood up, inspecting yourself. “Feels good to be back.”  
“I kinda like small you.” Gabriel patted your shoulder.  
“Shut up.” You punched his arm lightly. “Guess we need two beds now. Although you don’t even sleep.”  
“I still like to lay back and relax.” Gabriel argued, then peered over the counter. “Doesn’t anybody work here?!” He slammed the bell several times.


End file.
